


In your hands

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Shot, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: Bucky comes over with an agenda, you tell him to do-it-himself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	In your hands

It was a typical Saturday night. Lounging back on the couch with a forgotten TV show playing for the sole purpose of background noise. You were snapped out of your daydream by your phone buzzing against your stomach.

Buck: Are you at home right now?

You: Yes but so is Nat, so you can’t be :(

It wasn’t as if you wanted to keep your relationship a secret, you weren’t ashamed of Bucky. You just knew you’d never hear the end of it from your roommate Natasha (and all the other people she would decide to tell) so you and Bucky came to the mutual agreement to keep things under wraps.

Buck: Ooh tough, I’m outside your door

You: Well turn around and go home!

Buck: I’m outside your door and I’m hard as all hell

Your eyes widened at his brash nature. You introduced Bucky to the wonders of sexting not that long ago and you had to admit, he was a very fast learner. He knew what to say to get you biting your lip and feeling flushed all over.

You crept over to the door and gingerly opened it. Sure enough, there was your man. He had a dirty smirk and a strain against the grey sweatpants on his lower half. You scrunched your face up but welcomed him in. You pressed your finger to his lips and he raised his hands in surrender.

“What’s got you so hard that you came all the way to my place?” You whispered, sitting on the couch and turning the TV up even louder.

“I may have gone back through some of our previous messages.” He leaned back into the sofa, metal arm going along the back of it and behind your head. The flesh arm lay across him as he slowly rubbed himself over his pants.

“Then you’re an idiot.” You rolled your eyes, putting your feet up on the coffee table. “Getting yourself all worked up on purpose.”

“Oh come on baby, if you came to me with soaked panties I would drop to my knees in a second.” His fingers slipped under the waistband and ran along his length.

“You live on your own, Buck!” Your voice raised slightly but still stayed under the sound of the TV. “Me going to yours would’ve had no repercussions.”

You flicked your eyes to him, your facade of annoyance faltering slightly. He had his eyes closed as his hand ran over his cock, still inside his sweatpants. As hard as you tried to draw your eyes away from him, he looked so good with that picture of lust on his face. 

“Just quit being so mad and help me out please.” Bucky looked at you with a pout. 

Your glare turned into a smirk. “No, thanks.” You smiled sweetly.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“If you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out.”

He let out a soft groan, laying his head back against the pillows. “Baby please, I don’t even care if it’s just a handjob.” 

“Nah ah, you’re on your own.” You could see from the look on his face that he wasn’t very happy with the change in dynamics. He wasn’t used to not being listened to in intimate moments.

“You’d be in so much trouble right now if I didn’t need your hand wrapped around my cock.”

“That doesn’t matter, Bucky.” You turned slightly to face him. “You came here wanting to get off, go ahead.”

He bit his lip and slid his sweatpants down his thighs slightly. His length was now freed and you could see he really wasn’t lying about being “as hard as all hell”. He wrapped his real fingers around his shaft, slowly pulling down and then back up again, going over the head gently.

You couldn’t help but suck your lip between your teeth at the image of your man pleasuring himself. There was something about the way his jaw clenched and the vein on his neck protruded slightly that made you squirm. There was something about watching him masturbate, the act was such a personal thing and to see it unfolding right in front of you drove you wild.

“You’re such a dirty little girl, you know that?” His eyes flicked over and ran along your body. “Just sitting there watching me get off.”

You shifted slightly closer to him and raised your hand up to his hair, running your fingers through it and slightly scratching his scalp. You swore he nearly growled, hand speeding up just slightly on his length. Your eyes shifted between his lap and his face, unable to decide which looked better, slowly grinding your thighs together to relieve the pressure.

“This making you wet, princess?” Spreading the pre-cum around with his thumb, he came down to choke the base. 

You looked up at him with a guilty expression, innocence dripping from you. The groan that escaped him may have just been slightly louder than the TV playing in the room. You were too caught up in watching the man of your dreams pleasuring himself in front of you to even fret about that.

You sped up the movements of your hand, playing with his hair and tugging slightly to get a reaction. You got just what you wanted when his arm started to move fast. The sound of his hand sliding along the slick skin was driving an insatiable hunger inside of you. You used all your resistance to not get down on your knees and finish him off.

“God, (Y/N)!” A guttural moan ripped through him as he sped up. “Touch yourself, give me a show and make me cum.”

You accidentally let a moan slip out at his dirty words. He shifted his head to you and watched you take the hand from his hair and put it between your thighs. You grinding into your hand, over your shorts, watching Bucky’s wrist move rapidly in his lap. His eyes focused in on your own movements, groaning outwardly as he felt himself near.

You could see the pressure he was putting on himself, fingers sliding up and over the head of his cock. Gently pressing against the ridge on the other side, knees jerking with the sensitivity. You rubbed small circles around your clit, careful not to apply too much pressure so you could keep your eyes open and not miss anything Bucky did.

He knew he wasn’t going to last. He could physically feel the orgasm rising up through his body and at the sight of you, it only got even more intense. 

“Get down in front of me and get your shirt up.” He ordered, motioning to the space in front of him with his metal hand. 

You quickly complied, falling off the couch and kneeling in the space between his parted thighs. You looked up to him with a sweet smile. He let out a growl and bit his lip, hand going even faster. You gripped the hem on your shirt and pulled it up so the bottom of it sat across your collarbone, your nipples getting even harder at the cool air on them.

“Tell me how much you want this.” His breath was getting caught in his throat, composure faltering at the sight of his girl exposed to him like that.

“I want it so bad, James.” You knew the real name would get a good reaction. “I want you to mark my chest, come all over me and make me yours.”

His breathing became staggered, breaths slipping out all over the pace. You could hear him quietly chanting “yes, yes, yes” as he neared his end. His hand had slowed down but he still kept that firm grip.

“Come on me and make me lick it up, show me I’m yours.” You looked him right in the eye and ran your tongue along your lower lip. “Come, James.” 

That did if for him. His hips bucked up into his hand and he panted harshly as he lost all control of his body. Short moans of your name slipped past his lips as his cum hit your chest. The tops of your breasts got coated and you could feel single drops slide down the center of them.

He tried to regain some composure, slowly stroking himself back down from his high. He watched with complete focus as you took two fingers and trailed them through his markings, bringing those fingers to your mouth and sucking them into your mouth. You cleaned your whole chest, never once breaking eye contact with your boy as you did so.

“You’re such a good girl, you know that?” He tucked himself back into his sweatpants and pulled you up to standing.

You slid your shirt back down your body, smiling at Bucky as his hands encased your hips. He leaned forward and kissed your naval through your shirt, fingers sliding to the waistband of your shorts.

“I’m good now? You didn’t think that when I first proposed you go hands on.” You giggled, relishing in the feel of his fingertips.

“Well as much as I hate to admit it, that was a great experience.” He looked up at you, lips against your stomach.

“Not for all of us.”

You jumped at the sound of a third voice in the room, eyes shooting to Natasha in the doorway with a scowl on her face.

“Oh fuck.”

“Oh fuck is right.” She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at you. “I’m glad you’re getting some but doing it on the communal couch is just nasty.”

“And I bet you’re going to have a ball telling everybody about this and who I did this with?”

“Oh you haven’t seen the Avengers group chat yet?”


End file.
